ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix (soundtrack)
Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix motion picture soundtrack based onto the film of the same name developed and produced by Sega. The album contains musical tracks from the game composed by Jun Senoue, Fumie Kumatani, and Kenichi Tokoi. The songs serve as the theme songs for the protagonists for the game. It was released on May 22, 2007. Track listing # "It Doesn't Matter" - 4:28 - Tony Harnell # "My Sweet Passion" - 5:10 - Nikki Gregoroff # "Believe in Myself" - 3:53 - Karen Brake # "Unknown from M.E" - 4:31 - Marlon Saunders # "Throw It All Away" by Everett Bradley # "Open Your Heart" - 5:15 - Crush 40 #"Fly in the Freedom" by Tabitha Fair & Todd Cooper #"What I'm Made Of" by Crush 40 #"Live and Learn" by Crush 40 Open Your Heart "Open Your Heart" is the main theme of Sonic Adventure, and also the song played in the first stage of the battle against Perfect Chaos. It was performed by Crush 40. The songs lyrics are somewhat character driven as it embodies the epic final battle between Super Sonic and Perfect Chaos. The song was composed by Jun Senoue, who had been working as the head music director for Sonic related video games for many years. In an early demo version of the song, Jun provided the vocals for the song. Eventually, Hardline frontman Johnny Gioeli was chosen as the lead vocalist and Crush 40 was born (although they were not officially named that until years later; at this point in time, their name was "Sons of Angels"). Also involved in the song are Takeshi Taneda on bass guitar and Toru Kawamura on drums. Jun Senoue took lead guitar duties for the band. Versions There are many different versions to the same song. These are as follows; *Album Version - The version that appears on just about every CD release. Has an extended intro and outro that sounds like a destructive storm. This song is also selectable for background music on the Nintendo Wii game, Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *Game Version - The version that actually appears in the Sonic Adventure (and DX version) video game. Basically the same as the album version, but doesn't have the opening and closing storm sounds. It also has an extra vocal bit at the beginning of Johnny Gioeli yelling "Alright!" *Original Soundtrack Version - The version that appears on the Original Soundtrack (OST) 2CD set. It is the same as the Game Version, but has a bunch of the extra vocal bits cut out. *Perfect Chaos Version - The version that is played during the first half of the final boss battle with Perfect Chaos. Vocals-wise, it is just the first verse then the chorus and then loops back to the first verse. *MJZ Remix - A laid-back remix that can be unlocked in the video game Sonic Gems Collection. *Transmutor Vs. Razed In Black Remix - A remix that appears on the Sonic Adventure Remix album. Very fast paced and industrial-based. *Chris Vrenna & Mark Blasques Remix - Another remix appearing on the Sonic Adventure Remix album. This one stays more true to the original song vocal-wise (although it contains some original lyrics), while still adding a techno twist to it. Chris Vrenna is known for his remixes of Nine Inch Nails and P.O.D. songs. *Demo Version - The original version of the song that features Jun Senoue as the lead vocalist. *Crush 40 V.S. Bentley Jones Remix- This version was released on the True Blue album. It is produced, arranged and co-performed by Bentley Jones and features the original guitar riffs with a new electronic arrangement. Charts *Billboard 200 - 8 Score Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix motion picture soundtrack based onto the film of the same name was released on May 29, 2007, a day before the film. Tracklisting These are the tracklisting: # "Birth of Raven Radix" # "Sonic and Raven's Fight" # "The Stolen Emeralds" # "Death to Tornado 2" # "Raven Stealing Emeralds" # "The Future" # "The Fight to Future" # "Watch Your Back" # "Never Give Up" # "Cosmo's Kidnapping" # "Returning to Station Square" # "The Black Colony Ark" # "Final Fight" # "Death of Amy Rose" # "The Final Fight to Raven Radix's death" # "Bring Amy Rose to life" # "The End" Chart *Billoard 200 - 40 External links Album on Chudahs-Corner